


The Witch

by Tortellini



Series: FrUk Week 2k18 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Based on a Tumblr Post, Countries Using Human Names, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, FrUK Week 2018, Imagine your OTP, Inspired By Tumblr, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Witchcraft, Witches, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: FrUk Week 2018, Day 6: Medieval AUArthur Kirkland lives alone and minds his own business as he practices magic by himself. His peaceful life is interrupted when a lone knight comes to bother him and ask him to fight for the corrupt king. Can Arthur say no?Oneshot/drabble





	The Witch

Arthur Kirkland didn't quite know how this part of his life had started. Don't get him wrong though, he wasn't complaining--not really at least. The magic he used wasn't malicious either. Most of the time he just liked to keep to himself and make potions.

But people didn't like that either. Because of this he'd made a lot of enemies.

And even worse than that, there were so many people who wanted to use his magic for their own uses.

Arthur couldn't say he was surprised. But he certainly wasn't going to go peacefully either.

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy had been sent, Arthur learned quickly, by the king. He was a knight of his own accord, with his very own crest and sword. The sword certainly looked real to Arthur. And he didn't want to put that to test. Bonnefoy was to not only be a knight but to be a negotiator too to ask (threaten) Arthur to fight for the crown. 

Hm.

"...so what do you say?" Bonnefoy said, sounding oddly accented like he wasn't British.

Arthur struggled not to just say no right off the bat.

Because if he said yes...he might be able to have a little fun with all of this, hm?

And there was a love potion he had been meaning to try out...

His eyes twinkled slightly. "I think something could be arranged."


End file.
